Even Better
by Jaded Angel
Summary: J/H... I know, I know... another one. But it's cute! I say that about almost all of them... dont I? Ok. It's pre break-up, adn Pre-the move in with Donna. :) Sweet and ROmantic. Hope you enjoy :)


Disclaimer: Yeah… don't own a thing… ((sighs)) 

Author's Note: This is pre-break up, before Jackie moved in with Donna :) It's not that bad don't worry… or well… don't be sad… lol. It's a sweet little thing. Perfect for Jackie and Hyde shippers. Hope you enjoy :) R&R

**Even Better**

"Steven I have to…"

"No you don't…" He said, grabbing my arm. I turned and looked at him. God I hate it when he looks at me like that.

"I have to go home."

"No."

"Steven." I said pulling my arm away slowly. He was staring at me. Those clear blue eyes were big and begging with me. "I have to go."

"Why?" He said, standing up and using his height to his advantage. I looked up at him, and just stared at his face, the little rubble of a faint beard. The caring, pleading look in his eyes. I closed my eyes and put my forehead to his chest.

"Because… My car is parked right outside." I said, letting my headrest on his chest. I felt his arms encircle my waist.

"I'll tell them you were too sleepy to drive home, so I used my car."

"Steven." I mumbled into his shirt.

"I don't care, Jackie." He's arms tighten around me.

"We, I can't…"

"I swear, nothing will happen." His voice was strong, and sincere. And I melted into him more.

"Steven…" I said, and just pushed my face harder into his chest. I wish I could just fall into him, and become one person. A rebellious cheerleader with likes Zeppelin and shopping. See, that would work perfectly.

"I'll be lonely if you go." I heard him say while I was still in my own little trance.

"No…" I heard myself reply.

"I'm not letting you go to that huge house, with no one there." 

"It's fine, I'm fine." I said confidently.

"I'm not letting you go." His embrace tightened, making it harder for me to breathe, just slightly.

"You'll eventually have to let me go."

"No I won't."

"How are you going to use the bathroom?" I felt my lips curve in a smirk.

"I can hold out for days." He smirked back. Sometimes he's the biggest bastard.

"Steven, come on. I just… I just…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. My big, huge, fancy mansion was not "home." I felt more at home in the middle of his tiny bedroom, being suffocated in his arms.

"You just have to change and crawl into the bed." He said, still holding on to me.

"I have to go… to my house. What if the neighbors notice I'm not there?"

"One, you can always have a sleep over with Donna, and two… your neighbors aren't going to give. I hate to be the one to say it, but they are alcoholic snobs. Who would sell you to get more booze." He had a very good point.

"I can't stay here."

"Jackie… it's one thirty… there's no where else to go."

"Come with me to my house." Not that I really wanted to go to my house.

"Ha! Red would hear the car, come and check up on me, and then… kill me tomorrow." Another good point.

"Steven." I whined.

"You're staying." He let go of me and shut the door to his room. He locked it and then went to his dresser. He pulled out a long red, flannel shirt. "Here." He turned around, facing the door.

I stared at his back for a few seconds, and then pulled the shirt over my head, I took off the rest of my clothes, besides my underwear, and then cleared my throat. 

He turned his head slightly, and then all the way.

"Comfortable?" He asked, coming up to me again.

"Uh huh." I nodded. He nodded his head too. He then went into the corner and took his shirt and his pants off, leaving an under shirt and boxers on. "You comfortable?" I smiled. He gave me on of those cocky grins.

"Very." He pulled me over to him, and I crashed, royally, into him. His arms her around my shoulders, and my arms found his waist. I held onto him tightly.

"Steven." I said, pressing my face into his thin shirt, feeling his chest against my cheek.

"Yeah?" I heard him say.

"Please don't let go." And his arms tightened around my shoulders.

We stayed in that position for a long time. I adored the feel of him. 

But a chill wrapped itself around me when he finally removed his arms from my shoulder. I let go of his waist, after holding on for a few seconds longer.

"I guess we're sharing the cot." He smiled, bringing down an extra blanket from a shelf in the room.

"Five bucks one of use falls off." I said sitting on the edge. He threw the blanket at me and leaned against the door.

"It'll be you."

"Ha… you wish." I said getting up. I went towards him and raised my arms in the air to stretch. I could feel the shirt rising, just a smidge past my thighs. I lowered my arms and body down and stared at him. 

He did not look that amused. But I smiled and went closer to him. I took my finger and traced shapes onto his chest. First a circle, then a square, then a triangle, and finally a heart. Then I just went from his neck to just above his boxers, just letting my finger run down, slowly. I heard him let out a slight moan. I then stared at him. His eyes looking intensely at me. 

I pushed him slightly against the door and stood on my tippy-toes. I brought my face to his, and gently kissed him. I loved to tease him. I knew he couldn't stand the soft fleeting kisses. It wasn't his "style." I kissed him briefly, and then again, and then for a third time. But for the fourth time, the second our lips touched he brought his arms around me and held me in my place. He then intensified the kiss by ten. 

And soon it was me pinned against the wall. He had one arm around my waist, and the other against the door. I had my arms around his neck, and was enjoying the feeling of being flat on my feet once again. He was tilted so that he didn't have to lean his head down. 

He was the first to pull away, he usually was, I never liked pulling away from those kinds of kisses. He looked at me, and gave me a cocky, scheming look. He undid the first two buttons of the shirt, much to my surprise. He then swiftly, in one move had me lying on the bed.

"My turn to tease." He said, in a devilish tone. I stared at him, happy, scared, confused, and in pleasure. He slowly moved himself on top of me and began kissing my neck; he got to my collarbone and just left little fleeting kisses. It was one of my extreme weaknesses. He then took his hand and pushed the hair out of my face. And he just stared at me. And then…

He began tickling my ribs. Upon catching me off guard I jumped, almost falling off the bed. But he grabbed my arm and continued to tickle me.

I was laughing so hard, and so quietly, that the tears sprung to my eyes.

"Say Uncle."

"No." I laughed out.

"Say it." He said smiling.

"Uncle. Uncle!" I said a little louder. I felt his lips capture mine. And I moaned against them. I loved having these wonderful little make-out sessions with him. 

But it didn't last as long as the first one. He soon rolled over next to me as I got on my side, facing him. He had one arm keeping his head up, and the other hand tracing the side of my face.

I was lying on the bed, on my side, just staring up at him. I loved when we could just stare at each other. Not a word between us.

"Jackie…" I looked up at him. 

"Yeah?"

"I… um… I… You look beautiful." He stuttered out. I smiled at him. I knew what he wanted to say; I knew how he felt. 

"I love you too." I whispered softly. I felt his lips on my forehead. As I closed my eyes. I found his chest as my pillow. And his arm protecting me. 

I felt the light come off my eyes, and felt him relax into the bed.

I loved these types of days…

Though now, it was going to be these types of nights…

Even better.


End file.
